Deep Dark
The Deep Dark is a large area under the surface. For the world above to not come crashing down on top of it. 8 Pillars support the cavern and all hold great power, in their position and resources Overview The Deep Dark is networks of smaller caverns and tunnels. A lot of caverns and tunnels under the oceans of the world above leak down through whirlpools and tunnels, forming large lakes and rivers. A lot of these regions are affected by earthquakes and volcanic eruptions, making them impossible to map reliably. Inhabitants only follow maps of the Deep Dark’s main cavern. Which due to the structure of the pillars has remained unchanged except for minor routes, changed by rock falls. The Deep Dark is a land without light, many who have seen the sun in their lives have gone mad after long periods of not experiencing seeing it. Those who lived without the sun, pray to never see it as fear of burning away fills their minds. This causes food supplies to be restricted and cities to rely on artificial light and enhanced terrain to produce food. Which is then guarded and kept well-stocked. The only light that exists is produced from the occasional luminous rocks and fungi, as well as artificial sources created by magic or technology. The lack of light combined with a terrifying silence makes travelling something only for the strong of heart. The nerve-wracking silence make even experienced adventurers grow agitated after a few days. Many parts of the Deep are hazardous, from cave-ins to poisonous fumes collecting in tunnels and caves, volcanic eruptions cause magma to explode gas and melt tunnel floors. The climate ranges from freezing to temperate, depending on where you are and if any thermal activities are in the area. The temperature does not change with the seasons and the air is usually clammy or chilly. Most water underground is extremely cold to a deadly degree. The Eight Pillars Iron Pillar Main Prison, used by the Duergar. Located near the Duergar capital, this pillar was originally made by the Giants, it was taken after the Giants were defeated. No one knows if the Giants built it long ago or if it was modified for this purpose. Strangely, magic items and constructs struggle to work here. Castle Pillar Stronghold for the Dwarven Force in the Deep Dark. An ancient city, long left abandoned, holds secrets even the current inhabitants do not know of. Great explorers and magical researchers come here to learn and discover. Ice Pillar Located in the northernmost part of the Deep, was created when the sea broke through into the Deep Dark. It would have flooded everywhere and drained oceans if it wasn’t for a strange magical occurrence, which froze it instantly. Its freezing climate makes it uninhabitable, but many traders and explorers use it as a handy shortcut, or if they need to avoid dangerous creatures lurking in the dark. Jade Pillar An extremely wealthy mine, ran by competing Drow and Duergar Factions. Both have agreed to work without conflict if both sides work in their part of the pillar. These boundaries are constantly argued over, and cause either sides to perform raids on warehouses. Wooden Pillar Said to be the roots of a great magical tree, It links the Deep with the Wood elven City of Ora'tel on the surface continent Fara. It is also a gateway to the Feywild, Which many Druids, Elves and Sylvan stand guard at. The location is well protected, many elves protect it with their lives due to its cultural significance. Stone Pillar Told to have been created by the gods long ago, Any Giants left in the Deep speak of it as a holy land, but do not reveal any further information if asked. Spell casters find that when close to the pillar, they can cast spells more frequently. Steam Pillar A dangerous environment, with high amounts of thermal activity, only the strongest of beings can explore, it is a great obstacle to avoid when travelling, most detour around it, the foolish venture through, and aren’t usually seen again. Jagged Pillar Main Prison, used by the Drow. Located near the Drow Capital, this pillar is used to hold the enemies of the Drow, the slaves who need to be stored before they are sold, and guarded by the cruellest most capable of Drow forces. Major Settlements Castle Pillar Home of the Dwarves and a direct path to the Surface. Wooden Pillar Home of Fey and Non-Drow Elves. The pillar is connected to the Wood Elven World Tree, planted in Fara. This situates Wooden Pillar, directly below Fara. Verendar Home of the Drow, this city was constructed on the cavern ceiling after the fall of the Drow homeland on the surface. They reached this area by travelling through winding tunnels. Gigantemtopolis An ancient Stone Giant city, massive in scale and filled with ancient technology and artefacts. Currently controlled by a large amount of Duergar, after they escaped from Illithid masters and conquered the Stone Giant home. Minor Settlements Dwarf Controlled The Dwarves of the Deep have expanded to gather needed materials in their quest to bring order to the Deep Dark. Dwarf Fact : "Bhaile" is the Dwarvish word for "Town" Fuar Cladhadh Bhaile This small dwarven town was built close to Ice Pillar, the town is beside a large mineral deposit that the dwarves begrudgingly mine in the chilly cold emanating from the large icy region. Many dwarves turn their picks against wandering elementals that stray from the ice. This town also allows the trade of solid ice and ice cubes. Losgadh Bhaile This small dwarven post is situated close to Steam Pillar. Losgadh Bhaile stands in defence of wandering elementals, monsters and Duergar trying to march through the difficult terrain of Steam Pillar. The Dwarves of this town are lead under the Clan banner of Firebeard. Contested Ground Stone Pillar Currently, Stone Pillar is fought over by Drow and Dwarven Forces. The position is barren, but acts as a good staging ground directly between the two races. Fleodraid A small riverside town, which deals with occasional ice flows coming down river from Ice Pillar, which create crossing platforms to the Wooden Pillar region. Contested between Drow and Dwarf forces, the town sees individuals of many types. The town's only strategic positive is its position, as its has little resources besides water. The town possesses no walls as either side does not allow the fortification of the position. The town is usually peaceful, but skirmishes between Dwarves and Drow keep tensions high. All people are searched and investigated by both sides when they enter and exit the town. Jade Pillar The Jade pillar is contested between Drow and Duergar, as either side wants claim over the magical mineral rich deposit. The Drow control half the area, and run industrial compounds, with little room for anything else. Exploiting of other races is done in varying quantities here, all to mine as much regenerating gemstones as possible. The Drow use their forces to attack supply lines and delivery transports to get more spoils. The Duergar respond kindly, cementing the fact that the two races can't co-exist. Many Duergar criminals use the pillar to hide, using the native Derro population to smuggle. The area is corrupt and argued over, making its hostile on the best of days. Drow Controlled The Drow have existed as a major power in the Deep for a long time, rivalling the Duergar and predating dwarven settlements. Jagged Pillar This dangerous structure has been adapted into a fortified prison facility by the Drow, who use the area as storage and containment for their slave trade and other prisoners. Lathair Lake-Town A small town of Drow who do not follow Lolth, this means they are not aligned with the Verendar drow and do not participate with any conflict between the Drow and other races, except when other races attack Lathair, forcing the Lathairans to defend themselves. The town is situated around a small underground lake that is overgrown with moss and lichen. Lighe Loch This small town sits on the shore of a massive underground lake, it was once home to Kua-toa, who now serve the Drow as slaves to fish and haul drinking water. The town is battered by winds from the cavern walls, which conceal powerful wind tunnels coming from the surface; These are known as The Storm Tunnels. The town itself sits besides many underwater ruins, some of which extrude above the water surface, the origin of these ruins is unknown. Nacoille Front A Drow encampment, situated close to the Wooden Pillar region, this staging ground for Drow forces is used for the Drow to fall back to when they are forced back away from the Root Wood. The Drow celebrate their god of war here, and host brutal arenas where their soldiers compete in last Drow standing survival contests. Duergar Controlled Iron Pillar A prison city, Duergar imprison the worst of their enemies here. Those that don’t get the chance to earn their freedom, those that would be too troublesome to take to the capital. Additionally, this prison is where prisoners will be stored until openings are ready at the capital; either at the Colosseum or at the Slave auction. Duergar who are stationed here find that it is the best place to work, easy job, away from the fighting and the Hussle ‘n’ Bussle of the GIANT city. On top of this, the environmental effects of iron pillar interfere with any magic items or magical constructs functionality. Warforged, magic items, and some magic effects such as spells do not function until they are removed from the area. Adhion Gate A large fortress like gate that blocks the road into the heart of Duergar territory. The main gate remains closed until trustworthy guarded passage is confirmed. top the gate are large siege-like crossbows, and many Duergar crossbow users. The fortress wall follows down the river until it meets impassable land not worth guarding. Duergar stationed here have little patience; long shifts and strict commanded watch makes them unwelcoming to visitors. Many pin cushioned bodies are left in the road as a message of this unwelcoming Duergar style. Beag Dorch Bhaile An old town, the Duergar staged their forces here before assaulting Gigantemtopolis. Now the town is home to old Duergar who stand ready to face the return of Illithids, with their warpicks and drudges in hand. Category:Country